Sword of scottland
by Darkdragondude1234
Summary: follow Mike Wallace, a straight descendent of William Wallace and sigrun Wolfheart in his adventure in the greek mythology and watch him kick monster ass in scottland powerman style.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 it all starts

Mike Wallace was a direct descendant of William Wallace and his wife Sigrun Wolfheart (Sigrun was a true Viking from Sweden) on his mothers side. He was sleeping when the alarm on his watch started. He groaned as he woke up and made himself ready. As he walked down did he eat his meal and grab his bag after saying goodbye to his mother Kathrine which had a sleep in. before he walked out of the door did he grab his adamantium reforged William Wallace sword (which since he was a straight descendant from a Scottish line didn't weigh a thing for him. Any other people who tried to lift it would find it unliftable.) When he left the apartment did he walk up towards the bus stop that would take him to his high school, new yancy high. As he walked up towards his locker did he find that there were two new students. For some reason did he feel a bit off by the presence of the two demigods.

When he entered the classroom did he find that the teacher was switched out. Mike was born with aspberger syndrome and add so he kind of stood out from the rest of the normal students. As they went over the Greek history did Mike try to pay attention but his focus seemed to drift towards the teacher instead of what he was teaching. Mike was getting irritated because of this. He was looking forward towards the road trip whoever. When the day continued on like normal did the group start to file out in front of the school. Mike was standing alone in front of the school behind the other kids. He looked longingly towards them. Each time he tried to approach someone they simply walked away. A tear fell from Mike's eye and he returned to trying to not get noticed. When they walked up towards the bus stop did a kid with a cap and crouches walk up to Mike and ask "so what's your name." Mike turned around with renewed life and said quickly "Mike Wallace. And you are?" the kid smiled "Grover, Grover Underwood." And they shook hands. As they quickly created a bond did Nancy, the school bully turn around "so the geeks finally joined up so funny." And the group giggled. Mike gave a glare that would make Zeus scream for his mamma and run away. "You say one more word and you will be breathing through a hole in your neck." Mike Growled. The girls covered behind the seats with tears in their eyes of fear.

When they arrived at the museum did Mike take in the sight of it. It felt just so alive with power. As Chiron guided them towards different objects of Greek mythology did Mike's eyes drift towards the big three. He could see the sea swirling around Poseidon's statue. He could see the lightning and the wind thundering and roaring around Zeus statue and finally he could see the shades and shadows curl around the feet of Hades statue. He walked up towards the statue and trembled as he brushed the dust that had been forming on the statue magically and murmured "He fa can see th' elements ay th' big thee shaa be bestowed wi'th' gift tae see th' Snake in th' een withit turning' tae staine." (this sentence He fa can see th' elements ay th' big thee shaa be bestowed wi'th' gift tae see th' Snake in th' een withit turning' tae staine, is in Scottish) and suddenly a blinding light came into existence. After the light faded did Mike blink but he didn't feel any difference. When he reached the group did the substitute English teacher, Miss Dodds, call his name and she said "we need to talk." Mike shrugged and walked with her into a separate area of the museum. Mike walked in into the separate part of the museum only to turn around and saw Alecto in her true form. She screeched "where is it?" Mike asked "what are you talking about?" as he slowly reached for his sword that was in it's pen form. "Don't play games, Wallace breed." Mike shouted Frustrated "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" as he dodged the swooping fury. "WHERE IS IT, WHERE IS THE LIGHTNING BOLT!" Mike screamed "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" The fury charged again and Mike immediately un-capped the pen and the sword sprung to its full length. (if you want to see it search for braveheart battlespeech 1995 on YouTube. ) Mike swung made a slash using the supreme reach of the sword and it connected with Alecto sending her screaming into the underworld. Mike was breathing ruggedly as he brushed the dust away from his face trembling. What was that he thought. The Grover suddenly burst into the room alongside with Percy and Annabeth along with MR. Brunner. "what did she want?" Brunner ask. Mike said "she said," he swallowed and continued "something about a lightning bolt?" Brunner paled as he murmured "It's been stolen again." Grover asked "so what are we going to do. He's not a demigod. He can't pass through the barrier." Brunner said "we have no choice." He turned and looked at Mike "take this amulet. When you reach long island, squeeze it and it will let you pass. Don't let it out of your sight." Mike took the amulet and stared at it "this is a necklace. A fucking necklace!" he shouted at the teacher. Brunner turned to Grover and said "get him to camp. And don't let him out of your sight. "

Grover nodded and he rushed up towards Mike and said "come on man, we gotta go, come on. Come on man lets go!" and they rushed towards the bus stop and mike asked "what the hell is going on?!" Grover said in a low tone "that thing you fought, that was Alecto the fury." Mike stared at Grover "as in the greek mythology. You're saying that the Greek myths are real?" Grover nodded. As they reached the bus stop that was the nearest to the long island camp did Mike and Grover start running. As they were half-way did the Minotaur chase after them. When they reached the fence did Mike in one clean move jump over it cat like style with his hand on the object. He continued running when the bull like man monster slammed into him. "MIKE!" Grover shouted. Mike barrel rolled in the air and landed on his legs and with a hand in the ground like a cougar ready to pounce. He uncapped the pen and the sword sprung into existence. Grover fainted at the sight of the sword and Mike charged. The Minotaur had a evil smirk on his lips as he brought of his beefy arms to block it. Wrong move. The sword went through the monster like it was nothing. When the Minotaur stopped twitching and bleeding did the Bull monster turn into monster dust. Mike walked over and picked up the horn. He looked at it and smirked.

As he picked up Grover from the ground did he walk up towards the gate and shout "ANYONE OUT THERE!" he waited for what felt like an hour and before he could shout again did Brunner arrive at the barrier. "Why don't you use the necklace?" the Centaur asked amused. Mike glared at him and said "does it look like I can squeeze a fucking amulet does it?" Brunner nodded and let the mortal into the camp borders. When Grover was put into the infirmary tent did Brunner say "My name is Chairon and I'm sorry for hiding my true form for you Mike." Mike just snorted "what should you have done? Showing that you were half horse and half man would likely cause complete and utter chaos and the call of the FBI and the SWAT police." Chairon chuckled and said "there is that possibility yes." As they finished their tour did Chairon say "you will be staying in the great house until we found a cabin who wants to take you in?" Mike just nodded and waited for the time to pass. When the night started to settle did he take out the Minotaur horn and started to carve it out. As he worked through the night did Artemis look curiously at the mortal. When Mike was finished with the horn it self did he start to make a leather strap for the horn. When he was finished with the horn did he light a fire and whisper "To you lady Artemis. May it bring luck, fortune and company as well as help in the times to come." And with that did he throw it into the fire.

As Artemis drove the chariot across the sky did she suddenly notice the horn across her left side. She decided to try it out. The effects were immediately. A spirit wolf, an eagle and a owl flew and ran beside her. She had a tear in her eyes. No man had ever given her such a wonderful gift. She continued her path with the animals at her side and Mike noticed that a shining star could be seen. He took it as an omen that Artemis liked the gift he sent her. As he walked back to the great house did he fall asleep.

The next day did something very interesting happened. Chairon guided Mike towards the sword training arena. "HEROES, WARRIORS! Fall in!" he shouted. "This is Mike Wallace, and he needs a team." The demigods started to murmur amongst each other. The Wallace family was greatly known for the courage and strength. "We'll take him." Percy said. "THE hades you're not!" Clarisse shouted. Chairon gestured towards Clarisse's group and Mike walked over. As they reached their position did a huntress place the flag on the ground. Mike rushed up towards a rock and crawled up upon it. "THEY THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE THEY HAVE A SON OF POSEIDON, THEY ARE SOME KIND OF HOT-SHOTS!" Mike Shouted earning the bang of swords against shields. "LETS SHOW THEM THEY ARE WRONG. HONOR LEONIDAS AND HIS BRAVE THREE HOUNDRED. SHOW THEM THE MIGHT OF THE CHILDREN OF ARES AND THE HUNTRESSES OF ARTEMIS! FOR LEONIDAS, FOR SPARTA, FOR OLYMPUS!" Mike roared and he received the Spartan war cry as a reply. And they started to jog towards the blue soldiers, "CLARISSE TAKE FIFTEN TO THE RIGHT FLANK! ZOE TAKE FIFTEN TO LEFT!" Mike roared and the demigods and huntresses filed out. As they charged into the opponents did they attack the group.

"SHOW NO MERCY!" Mike roared as he knocked an opponent unconsciousness and Clarisse answered "TAKE NONE NEITHER!" as they made their way towards the camp did the best fighters of the blue team meet the red team which consisted of Percy, Annabeth and two sons of Hermes. As they went into battle did Mike battle with Percy. As time went on did Percy grow desperate and for some reason did Mike fight on equal ground in sword fight. Perhaps it was his Wallace heritage, he didn't know and he didn't care. As he was hit with water straight in his chest did Clarisse manage to sneak past the fighters and grab the flag. Mike noticed this and roared "GET THE FLAG TO THE BOUNDARY GO!" and Clarisse dashed for the border. Percy was hot on her heels but Clarisse had a advantage of an earlier start. She managed to get passed the border and the demigods who was still conscious cheered. The unconscious one had been transported to the infirmary tent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the quest starts

When the red team returned to the camp borders did Mike walk of and started to watch the suns trail across the sky not really bothering to be with the company of the demigods. He sighed as he tried to find out why he was there in the first place. Mike returned to the camp and walked up towards the camp and asked Chairon "where am I going to sleep." Chairon smiled and said "in the big house." Mike walked into the big house and found a sleeping roll. As he fell asleep after putting on his pajamas. Time passed and he started to have weird dreams. An owl fighting a deer, a horse and a eagle. Mike bolted upright and sweating. He realized that Zeus, Athena, Poseidon and Artemis were fighting over someone or something. He smacked into someone and he rubbed his forehead glaring at the thing. He reached for his sword and raised it above his head roaring at the top of his throat. The sword came swinging down only to slash through chairs, tables, sofas, and other different kind of furniture until he nearly cut of the head of the oracle. The blade however got stuck in the mummy's neck and it couldn't cut it for some reason. Due to the fact that the sword was made of adamantium and Scottish Iron (the Scottish version of celestial bronze and stygian iron. Any monster, undead dead, mortal, immortal, titan or god that even was nicked by the blade was cut into ribbons and even their souls got damaged. It would just take them double the time for the monster to reform however.) it should have slashed the oracle's head clean off. Mike spat and coursed as he put his feet against the oracle's chest and drew the sword loose drawing blood. Mike started to wash his hand and he turned his head glaring at the oracle.

As Mike walked out of the big house did he witness the gathered crowd how was staring at him with expectant eyes as if he would explode at any moment. Mike snapped "what are you looking at!" the demigods rushed away. Mike was not in a good mod now. he rammed his fork into his pizza that he grabbed in the mess hall. As Clarisse walked up and tried to grab a slice did Mike ram a dagger right between her fingers glaring at her. "Next time, I won't miss. And just a fare warning. Mind yer own business, musclebrain." Clarisse stared at the dagger and walked of. As Mike continued to chew on his pizza did the demigods continue their talk. Mike glared at the main table. Chairon rose from the table and shouted "to the gods!" all except Mike cheered into answer with "to the gods!" Mike slammed his cutlery down into the table and stomped off. Mike slumped down against a tree and picked up a guitar he managed to get from the main house before leaving. He was just playing around but he didn't notice the entire sky started to sparkle with starlight.

As he returned to the camp did he start to wander towards the fighting arena where the demigods learned sword-fighting. Mike walked into the area. Mike looked around for someone to fight. Annabeth walked up and smiled "lets dance." Mike snarled like a wolf and charged forward right at Annabeth. Annabeth was pushed back immediately. Her eyes were wild. The Scottish blood in Mike drove him onwards in a victory or death state. Annabeth suddenly lost her dagger but Mike didn't stop. He roared a guttural roar and charged straight at Annabeth a wild look in his eyes. Annabeth screamed frightened and raised her arms. Chairon smacked him in the side sending him flying. Mike immediately bounded back his Norse blood screaming for vengeance. Mike was long lost in battle rage and Chairon where being pushed back widely. Chairon were getting the nicks of the battle.

Mike was suddenly smacked on the head by Clarisse which her eyes was widely. After what felt a few weeks did Mike slowly wake up. "how long was I out?" Annabeth flinched a little as a Apollo kid put on a bandage around her arm due to her fighting with Clarisse which had left her with an arm broken. "One week approximately." She said with a pained smiled. Chairon walked up towards Mike's bed and gestured for him to follow with him towards the dining pavilion did many of the demigods warily because of his show. When he reached the table did he sit down at a empty table just for him and didn't bother to look up when the oracle walked up and sat down in front of him. She started to open her mouth and spoke

THREE HEROES SHALL TRAVEL NORTH

THE SON OF WALLACE

THE SON OF THE SEA

AND THE WISDOMS KID

FIND THE CITY OF ROME

THREE ROMAN HEROES WILL JOIN THE QUEST

A SON OF LIGHTNING

A DAUGHTER OF THE DOVE

AND A SON OF THE WEST

MEET THE SEA GOD BENEATH THE TITANS KEEP

TO FIGHT THE TITAN OF THE EAST

THE WALLACE BLOODLINE FINAL STAND

TO DEFEND THE MOUNTAIN OF THE LAND

Everything froze. Demigods stared at Mike who was starting to edge uncomfortably. They just heard another great prophecy. Percy looked nervously. When they left the room did Percy walked up to Mike "so guess its us that will go to this land of the city of Rome." Mike nodded and heard "well you're not going alone sea-weed brain." Annabeth said. Mike glared at the girl and said "are you two shacked up?" Annabeth blushed and nodded and mike just snorted. "so where do we go now." Percy asked. "Simply we travel north to the roman demigod camp." Mike snorted. Both demigods looked stunned at Mike's revelation. Mike told the story about the roman demigods. As the kids started to travel did Poseidon suddenly appear smiling "Hi son." He said. Mike snorted "are you disrespecting the prophecy?" Poseidon shook his head "I rather take my chance with the oracle instead of Percy's uncle." Percy asked "how is Tyson?" Mike looked confused "who?". Poseidon said "He is Percy's younger brother."

As they travelled with the car towards the Roman camp did Mike turn from the window did he ask "why do I get stuck with a prophecy?" Poseidon sighed "Zeus wants you under his thumb. In fact he wanted to claim you as his son. Only the council had the power to stop him." Mike snorted and just went back to sleep. Due to the fact that the demigods were traveling with a god made the monsters stay clear from the group. As they stopped to take something to eat did the Nemean Lion appear. Poseidon raised his eyebrow but he slowly reached for his trident only to watch in shock as Mike roared a challenge and charged forward. The lion was shocked and as the entire mortal world saw the lion, the kid and the sword did the sword slash right through the Lion and the lion trembled before the lion started to separate from the middle to the sides. The fur suddenly formed into a leather jacked.

Mike walked back towards the table and glared at the different people. The people started to focus on different things. Poseidon chuckled and said "that was a funny display." Mike snorted and they returned what they were eating. As they returned to the car did Mike yawn as he returned to sleep. As the car stopped did Mike wake slowly. On the road did a man in biker outfit with various guns strapped to his chest and he was smirking. "where's the kid." The god said in a gruff voice. "walk away nephew." Poseidon growled as he walked in front of Percy. Ares snorted "you think I want to fight your kid again uncle. No I want the real warrior in the company." Both Poseidon and Percy looked confused at Mike who was getting out of the car. He walked in front of the war god and Ares smirked "old school or modern?" he asked as he stepped of the bike. Mike drew his longsword. Ares eyed the blade with fear in his eyes. It quickly became known as the sword echthró – baltás by the greek and roman gods. Ares charged forward and he managed to push Mike backwards. But for some reason did Ares start to sweat. Annabeth smirked as she walked up towards Percy. She leaned in a whispered "If mike faces an opponent that is better or stronger than him in any way, then his body automatically grows stronger. That's why the Wallace lineage is so widely feared and awed." Percy stared at her in shock. Suddenly Ares was on the defences and he was loosing ground quickly. However this was as good as mike would get and he suddenly slammed Ares sword from out of his hands. Both combatants was sweating. They were on equal terms. The difference was that Mike was using his strength smarter. Each and every time Ares would strike did Mike block and each time Ares weapon would break. That increased the strain on Ares physical strength due to some reason the fact that his infinite strength were being blocked some how.


End file.
